1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses that fold several fields of view into one optical path.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical systems typically require large apertures and multiple focal planes to achieve both field of regard and high resolution simultaneously. In the prior art, sparse apertures controlled with MEMS (Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems) devices have been used to fold optical fields together.
The present invention, including use of compressive sensing technology, permits a much smaller aperture and smaller or fewer focal planes to give equivalent coverage.